


Watch Over You

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Multi-POV, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean isn't a fan of Castiel watching over him while he sleeps.





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my head after I saw a piece of artwork. I have many stories left half-finished on my computer... eventually I will finish and post them lol.

Watch Over You

“I’ll watch over you.” Castiel had said that more times to Dean than Dean could count. Dean was always a little gun shy about the thought. Well, more creeped out by it. Castiel never slept the thought of him standing over him and watching him sleep throughout the night was creepy as hell not romantic.

Dean had told him countless times not to watch him sleep that he thought it was weird. He watched the angel frown and looked hurt especially after the two of them had skirted around the idea of being a couple. Dean figured he either didn’t understand the angel or the angel didn’t understand how it was weird. Another typical misunderstanding the two had. Being a different species relationship they had their issues from time to time. Castiel didn’t eat so they didn’t do the typical dating thing of going out to eat. Dean could give credit to the angel he tried. He tried really hard to be more human-like and yet here was Dean not understanding the angel’s obsession with watching over him.

The hunter changed into his sleepwear and stared at his bed. This was another issue. Sleep. Dean needed to sleep Castiel did not. Unlike most couples, they didn’t share a bed. Castiel felt no need in it. He would usually hang out in his room or in the library once Dean went to bed. Dean pulled down his covers and sighed. Maybe it was time to finally talk to Castiel about it. He suspected the angel assumed he didn’t want him sleeping with him since he didn’t want him watching him. He ran his hand over his face. He wished his communication skills were better. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks. Sam had even told him he needed to work on his communication skills. His little brother looked right dead at him and said ‘you want the relationship thing to work you have to talk to Cas, Dean.’

Dean lay on the bed and closed his eyes hoping to get his mind to rest. He would talk to Castiel in the morning. Yes, in the morning the two of them would sit down and discuss all of it.

***

Castiel sat in his room with a book in his hand. He had slowly been working through the collection of novels that the Winchesters had gotten for him. He had discovered he liked novels especially mystery novels. He sighed to himself. He checked the time it had been about an hour since Dean had gone to sleep. He shook his head as he put his bookmark in his book. He didn’t understand why Dean rejected the idea of him watching over him so much. It was a high honor for an angel to want to watch over someone. Dean was his love. He had to make sure the man slept peacefully at night. It was a calling an urge that he had to obey. It was in his nature. He had to watch over humans and the urge was even stronger when it was a human he loved. Yes, he loved the rest of the family but the pull and the urge wasn’t as strong. Sometimes he would peak in on Sam or Mary and sometimes even Jack but the urge to watch them wasn’t as strong as it was with Dean. He wanted to make sure Dean was safe. That his dreams were peaceful. He knew that Dean didn’t sleep all that well and it worried him. He could help him. He could ease him into a deep and restful sleep but Dean never let him stating that he needed to save up his ‘mojo’ for something more serious.

Castiel got up from his chair and headed to the door. He knew Dean was most likely asleep by now. He looked around and slipped into Dean’s room quietly. Their rooms were across from one another. Castiel picked it on purpose so he could watch him even before they had become a couple.

He looked at the man who laid there on his side. His green eyes were closed; his lashes dusted his face much like the freckles that adorned him that Castiel grew to love. The angel let out a soft sigh. The sight of a peaceful Dean filled his heart with joy. This was the only time he ever got to see the man with his guard down.

Castiel eased across the floor and got a chair and quietly sat down. He looked down at Dean his vessel filled with joy. He did this every night. He would sneak in watch Dean for a while then leave. He thought about the time he slipped in and Dean woke up. That night he learned that Dean woke up like an angry bear when he was bothered. He was glad he was an angel and full of grace at the time because Dean had actually shot him that night. Castiel then learned his lesson to slip in when Dean was good and asleep to keep from getting shot. Not that it actually could hurt the angel it just wasn’t very pleasant.

He reached out and took Dean’s hand. He traced the fingers and hummed softly to Dean in Enochian. He watched Dean’s chest rise and fall. He smiled. “I love you.” He said softly as he kissed Dean’s hand. “I promise, Dean. I will always love you. I will always be here and stay by your side no matter what.” He kissed his hand again. “Nothing could drag me away from you. I know you don’t like me watching you but I can’t help it. I love you. You’re so beautiful… I just want to spend… every moment with you.” He leaned forward and slowly and gently traced Dean’s face with his fingertip. He counted his freckles. He had done that many times before as if monitoring if another one appear or not. He ran his finger along Dean’s full lips. He loved his lips. They were always soft and welcoming when he kissed them. Castiel fought down the urge to lay his lips on Dean’s. To capture those full lips with his own and put his tongue in his mouth. He let out a little frustrated sound as he pulled his finger away from Dean.

He looked down at him again. “I love you, Dean.” He laid his hand on Dean’s forehead and closed his eyes. He walked through Dean’s dream. He stood by silently as he watched dream Dean out on the beach with Castiel, Sam, and Jack. He had a drink in his hand and he held Castiel’s hand in other. The angel smiled. There was no need for him to alter his dream this time. He used a little bit of his grace to insure that Dean’s dream stayed as peaceful. He left the dream and was back in the chair.

Castiel spotted a flutter in Dean’s eyelids. He was entering REM sleep and that was the cue for Castiel to leave.

***

Dean’s eyes opened to the darkness of his room. There was a brief bit of light as his door was opened and closed. He blinked. Someone was in his room. He rubbed his face and sat up. Not a someone it was Castiel. He was awake when Castiel started his praising. He shook his head. He couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t expecting Castiel to come and say those things. He fell asleep briefly daydreaming of them at the beach. He felt a sense of guilt wash over him. It was like he interrupted a private moment… though it was Castiel’s private moment with Dean but still. He didn’t mean to be awake and he couldn’t believe the angel didn’t notice.

He tossed back his covers and hopped out of bed. He padded out of the hall and up to Castiel’s door. He hesitated in front of the door. This was Cas. What was the big deal? He raised his hand and knocked. He could have just walked in he knew he was awake but it felt rude.

The door swung open and there was Castiel. His ever messy hair, loose tie, and suit jacket the trench coat must have been tossed elsewhere. “Dean?” he asked. He blinked and tilted his head. “What… why are you awake?” He asked his tone near accusatory.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Dean lied. He pushed his way in

“But you were asleep when I…” Castiel stopped himself. Dean noticed the blush form on his face.

“I had a dream.” Dean started. He sat on the couch and smiled at Castiel. He looked around the room it was very clear that the angel hadn’t been here for very long. The book lying on the bed was closed, the TV wasn’t on. If Castiel had been here a while one of those things would have been going.

“What was the dream?” He asked. He fiddled with his sleeve his face looked concerned and guilty

“That… a good looking man came into my room.” He started. He dropped his voice and tried to sound seductive.

“A good looking man?” He huffed. “You fantasying about other men?”

He shook his head and held out his hand. Castiel walked up to him and took his hand. Dean rubbed his knuckles and kissed his hand. “I only have eyes for you baby.” He rubbed his hand against his face and heard Castiel’s breath hitch. “See this good looking man… he rubbed my face and told me how beautiful I was.”

Castiel stared at him then sighed. “You were awake?”

“I was… well for most of it that is.” He pulled Castiel towards him. The angel sat beside him and Dean curled into his arms and sat on his lap. “I couldn’t sleep. I was drifting in and out of sleep when you came in.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Dean hesitated. He licked his lips and then started to speak. “Because… I was worried I hurt your feelings when I told you I didn’t want you watching over me.” He sighed. “I know we are… uh, different and… I’m sorry… shit, I’m so bad at talking about feelings.”

Castiel ran a thumb along Dean’s cheek. “Relax, Dean.” He kissed Dean on the corner of his mouth. “Just talk I’ll listen.”

“Okay. I know you want to watch over me while I sleep I know I told you no and now… I feel bad about it. I mean you and I are… in a relationship.” Relationship. He hated that word but it was better than calling Castiel his boyfriend. “I… miss you.”

“I’m right here, Dean. You are sitting on my lap how could you miss me?”

He sighed. “I want you in my bed at night okay. Look I am assuming this watching over thing is an angel thing but us humans we like to cuddle our romantic partners. I want to share my bed with you.”

“But I don’t sleep. Is that okay, Dean?”

He nodded. “It is creepy,” He felt Castiel flinch. He looked at Castiel. The angel had his face turned away and was biting his lip. “What’s wrong?”

“Creepy. I am creepy to you.” He muttered

Oh no, he hurt Cas’s feelings. “No,” he reached up and grabbed Castiel’s cheek and turned his face to his. “You are not creepy, baby.” He sighed. “See this is why I keep my thoughts to myself. I always say something wrong.”

“No, Dean, I want you to talk about it. We need to work through this stuff. I have seen it on TV when people don’t work through their issues then they fight.”

“Okay, let me try again. You aren’t creepy, Cas, the fact you don’t sleep is. I think… if you are there beside me I am going to lay there and think ‘he’s awake’ and you sitting on the edge of my bed staring at my face is weird.” He rubbed his cheek. “But, I am willing to try something. Either you in the bed or you… doing like you did tonight. I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you away.”

Castiel smiled. “I know… I know you love me, Dean. I am sorry about watching over you. I can understand how it might be unsettling. I just can’t help it.”

“It’s an angel thing?”

He nodded. “Yes, we are hardwired to watch over things. And… when I started to fall for you my hardwiring wanted me to watch over you. I can’t control it. It’s a strong urge it’s almost painful when I ignore it.”

“Then don’t ignore it. I don’t want you to be in pain.” Dean rubbed his face in Castiel’s chest and breathed in his scent. Castiel somehow always smelled like fresh air or impending rain. It was nice.

“But it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m offering a compromise.”

“Compromise?”

Dean nodded as he pulled away from Castiel’s chest to look at him in the face. “You can watch me sleep just as long as you help me get to sleep?”

“Help you how? With my powers?”

“No, I want you to cuddle and hold me until I fall asleep. Then you can watch me.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to sleep?”

He shrugged. “We can try. Worse happens is I can’t sleep.”

Castiel looked to his bed. He swallowed and Dean saw him blush. “Can we try it tonight?”

He smiled. “My, Cas, I thought you would never ask.” Dean felt Castiel lift him up in his arms. Sometimes Dean forgot the angel was super strong.

Castiel walked them over to his rarely used bed. He pulled down the covers and laid Dean in the bed. He took off his suit jacket and lay down beside him. He was staring at Dean for direction.

Dean sighed softly. One day maybe Castiel would relax around him. He laid his head on his chest. “I like hearing your heartbeat.” He whispered

“That’s actually my grace.”

He rolled his eyes. He took Castiel’s hand and guided it to his hair. “I like having my hair played with.”

Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. He started to hum softly a tune Dean didn’t know.

Dean could feel him staring at him. He tried to focus his mind on Castiel stroking his hair. Slowly but surely his eyes fell shut. His breath evened out as he fell asleep.

***

Castiel had a sense of peace wash over him as he watched Dean sleep. He stopped humming but continued to run his fingers through his hair. He smiled to himself again. “I love you, Dean. You are so beautiful.” His heart soared as if it could fly on its own as he continued to fill the room with his praises towards Dean. His urge to watch him was being taken care of. He was glad that Dean was willing to compromise for him. Happiness filled his heart. This was love. This is what being in love truly was. Castiel loved Dean and Dean loved Castiel. This was pure bliss.


End file.
